All For You
by Gure-dono
Summary: A story that's finshed and won't be tampered with. Jin wonders where his girlfriend went in the middle of the night, little does he know that he's right about where she could be.


Just a little mini story that's finished... enjoy. And this'll be all there is to this one.

* * *

Jin stirred in his bed. Why didn't he feel a slim figure next to him…?

Jin sat up and blinked tiredly over to the empty bed spot next to him.

He sat there, for about 3 minutes, wondering if Susmai had the ability to go invisible. Then he though wouldn't there be a lump there? He shook this theory off his shoulders. It was too early to be thinking about invisibility. Wait, what time _**was**_ it, again?

Jin looked over to his alarm clock that Genkai had bought all of the boys for training. And, it was early, in fact, it was 5:21

He then blinked at the clock for a minute

_Where could have that girly gone at this time, I wonder._ Jin thought to himself stretching with a large yawn and a little noise.

Jin then decided that he should look around for her. She wasn't the type to wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, so that was cut off his choice list.

Just to add the fact, Jin started to think, would she get up this early to train?

That's just ludicrous!

_But she would_, Jin added sighing

He checked the spare room, the living room, the other Shinobi's bedrooms, the rooftop, the kitchen, and for some reason, the closet. But she wasn't there.

It was a cold night in summer, and since his head was all ready in the closet, Jin grabbed a zip-up jacket to cover his chest for checking outside.

_But… why would she be outside? It's so cold!_ Then Jin shivered at that though.

He looked around back, she wasn't there.

Then, he flew up to the rooftop and scanned for her up there but no sign

_Where could she be?_ He thought scratching his head floating down the ground and randomly looking for her.

He walked over to the right side of the house and looked up at the moon and smiled. _Too bad I can't be gettin' meself and Sai up there… _he thought with a hard sigh.

Then, he looked over to the waterfall and the topped fog, fish-less pond below it.

And he saw a figure, a slim figure splashing around in the water.

_I wonder who **that** could be._ He laughed, sat on the porch that surrounded the home and watched Susmai for a little bit.

Three minutes later, he started to get a little cold and went inside and made a pot of coffee.

As Jin went into the kitchen, and started to get a kettle of water boiling with he coffee grounds inside, he pulled out a thermos and two coffee cups.

When the coffee was done, he poured it all into the thermos and added the cream and sugar. He sealed the top, and shook the jug mixing the contents together making it more of a cream color then black.

Jin went back outside and flew over to the large pond.

Mean while, Susmai was doing backstrokes, breaststrokes,laps and diving to the bottom and coming back up for air.

As Jin got up to the pond, Susmai was coming up for air and she started to do backstroking-laps.

Jin raised and eyebrow and cocked his head to the right a little bit wondering why she's up this early do **this**. "Sai," Jin called sitting near the edge of the pond

Susmai stopped doing what she was and let the soft currant carry her a few inches in wonder. She stood up, so to say, and looked at the person who called her nickname

Her ears twitched as water droplets were flung off of her fox ears and she swam over to the edge. "Jin? What are you do up this early, aka-chan?" she questioned him. "It's not like you to be up at this time." She laughed

"I can't say the same about you, now can I?" Jin asked with a smile and handed her a cup. "Here."

"What…?" she asked confused

"You seemed a bit nippy so I make us some coffee." He popped off the top of the thermos and blew some of the steam to her face

"That's really nice of you Jin but you know I don't like- -" she was stopped as Jin poured the fluid in the cup

"Black coffee like me?" he finished. "I fixed it this time." He told her. "I don't add anything in the mornin' because I'm too tired and I don't feel like askin' anybody to do it for me…"

"But you'll fix it at six in the morning?" she laughed taking a sip

"It's 5:45 and I knew you'd refuse to drink it if it weren't like this." He poured himself a cup

"Thanks." She smiled looking down at the water

"No problem." He laughed. "Whadda doin' out here anyways?" he took a drink. "Don't tell me it be for trainin' purposes…"

"Guilty as charged." Susmai laughed sinking into the water holding the cup of coffee tightly in her hands

"What for!" Jin asked a bit shocked he was right

"I've been making a few tricks that are truth be told extremely hard! And each time I try and use it, my mussels tighten and it's painful. So I figured if trained more, like swimming, it'd help stretch my mussels out a little and I'd be able to do the trick. But that's just a theory." She sighed closing her eyes and fox ears droop. "I hate theory's…"

"Ya could'a just come to me if ya wanted to stretch yer mussels." He laughed with a tooth-bearing smile

"Pervert." Susmai said in one simple word

"Gezze… ya don't haveta be so rude about it… or hostile." He laughed the last part to himself with his eyes closed

"I herd that!" Susmai splashed some water up at him

"Hey!" Jin jumped back a bit

"Watch it, you don't want to pour any of that stuff on your lap. It'd be pretty painful." Susmai snickered

"Just a wee bit a water… no harm done." Jin said stiffly

"What? You mad at me?" Susmai asked setting her coffee on a semi-flat piece of land. "Whadda gonna do about it, lover-boy? Hmm? Ya gonna come in after me? Or are you too afraid of getting wet, perhaps?" she laughed swimming back a few feet

"A'course not, it be you who should be afraid of getin' what comes to ya!" Jin laughed talking off his jacket and setting down his coffee next to Susmai's and jumping in after her

"I didn't think you would have done that!"

"We've been goin' out fer bout' 4 months now an' share the same room, ya should know me better than that!" Jin laughed swimming towards her

"Well I didn't know you could _SWIM_!" Susmai swam away still facing him

"It's not all that hard, fer sure!" Jin said adding his wind to give him an extra advantage

"Hey! You're cheating!"

"Cheatin'? Me? Nah! Just takin' 'vantage of me abilities!" Jin laughed pushing Susmai up against the dirt wall. "Now this be cheatin'…" he kissed her

_Yeah, a dirty cheat…_ Susmai thought melting into Jin's warmth

The kiss lasted for a minute or two dissolving into small shorts kisses leading to pecks. That's how Jin worked sometimes.

"I win." He said quietly and with a laugh

"Fine…" Susmai, ill mannered, gave into that, how could she top what Jin had did? That's right, she **couldn't**

"You whipped me out, girly." Jin said panting on the land

"You started it, dummy." Susmai laughed

"No that'd be yer fault. You got up and made me follow your path. I had the choice but you could'a waited till the sun came up…" Jin countered

"Go run in the house and grab a big blanket, Jin." Susmai rested her arms on the ground

"Why ya be needin' this?" Jin asked confused

"I want us to watch the sunrise together." She smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I've seen it many times before." Jin said leading back using his arms as a support system

"Not together." Susmai told. "There's a kistune legend that says if you watch the sunrise with your lover or spouse, your bond and love will become stronger than the Makai barrier itself… besides that, it's just romantic." She laughed

"That be true?"

"Of course, why would I love to the man I love so?"

"Fine." Jin flew off

Jin came back with the blanket and the two sat on the deck of the house and together they watched the sunrise leaning on one another with their fingers entwined and smiles on their faces

As the slow sun rose, the two's hands began to loosen and both started to drift off to a sweet dream together.

In The Morning: 8:12

Jin and Susmai walked in the living room where they were spotted by sir drunk-a-lots

"Hey, there are the two love-birds!" Chu laughed

"Shut-up you incompetent-drunken-worm." Susmai moaned falling on the couch

"Ouch." Chu laughed again

"What's wrong you two?" Touya asked

"Swimming, coffee, darkness, sun and tiredness don't mix…" Susmai answered

"Ua-hua." Jin added

"Master Genkai will be here soon. I suggest you two get some painkillers and get something to eat before she comes in ranting and raving." Suzuka said slyly

"Shut-it you dumb clown, I'm not going to train today… I'll make it up…" Susmai said groaning now

"Me too." Jin mumbled

Just then, the door was kicked in and Genkai stomped in the house. "UP AND AT EM' BOYS AND GALS TIME TO TRAIN!"

"NOT TODAY GRANDMA! I'M SICK!" Susmai looked over the couch to Genkai

"Aww. Poor baby, **I DON'T CARE!**"

"You're so mean. I'm going over to Kurama's to get a herb." Susmai stood up and walked out the door

"And you, lover-boy?" Genkai asked Jin

"I'm goin with Susmai…" he stood up and followed

"Lazy-bums." Genkai said with a twitch-mark

Owari


End file.
